


Just a second

by NocturnaIV



Series: Coffee &  Music [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Day 8, Drabble, F/M, Falling In Love, Fictober 2020, October Prompt Challenge, descendants rewrite 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: “I…” Harry felt his heart stop “I'm sorry…? I…”“Should I be concerned that a handsome model has been staring at my coffee shop for days?” Uma continued.
Relationships: Harry Hook/Uma
Series: Coffee &  Music [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036749
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45
Collections: Descendants Rewrite Fictober 2020





	Just a second

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled.

“She's amazing!” Gil announced, raising his cup of coffee in triumph, “I want to be a barista.”

Harry motioned for him to be quiet. But Gil just sighed and looked at his mug as if it were flowers or an adorable stuffed animal. Harry allowed himself to look at the girl who was cleaning one of the tables in the coffee shop as she spoke to her cell phone. That was something he had noticed was quite common in her. She always did more than one thing at a time.

Not that he was staring at her all the time!

Harry hid his face better with his scarf. He just wanted to believe that it was fate. That his sisters weren't right, and he wasn't being crazy. Harry looked at her, immersed in her world, and felt less brave. She moved as if she were dancing to a slow song that no one else was listening to. She was graceful in every action she did.

“Her name is Uma,” Gil commented, standing next to him.

“Uma...” Harry felt that her name was made up of a prayer that kissed his lips before leaving him “Uma...”

A prayer in the form of a song.

She looked up as if she had heard him. Harry panicked and pretended he was adjusting his jacket. Gil, on the other hand, greeted her. Harry didn't need to see his best friend know that's what was he doing.

“You should go and talk to her.” Gil commented and caught his attention “And ask her to write you something in your coffee.”

Harry looked at Gil's cup. There, with cinnamon and chocolate, the name of his best friend was formed. And with the spume, there was the shape of a butterfly.

“Uma said she could teach me to do things like that. I told her that I'm taking a jewelry design course because I like to work with cute little things. And do you know what she said?” Gil didn’t wait for him to respond, “That I had gentle hands. And that she could teach me to make animals or anything with coffee and things like that.”

Harry sometimes envied Gil. It was difficult for Harry to socialize. People tended to fall for his intimidating appearance or simply fell for his attractiveness. And Harry liked that kind of attention and the advantage his presence could give. But it wasn’t what he wanted from his partners. It was hard to have someone when you were a relatively popular model. And extremely popular with his age audience.

It wasn't easy to meet someone when the first thing they mentioned was his body painting session. What had been an event to raise awareness of the importance of urban art had become the mainstay of his launch to popularity. Perhaps that was why he didn’t dare to enter the coffee shop and had asked Gil to do it for him. Because in his last photoshoot, using the fountain in front of the coffee shop, Harry had seen the most daunting and beautiful girl he could have imagined. Someone who made him want to fall at her feet and say her name.

“Are you not going to?” Gil asked.

“And what am I supposed to tell her?”

“ _Hello, my name is Harry Hook. And I've been thinking that I want to marry you in winter so we should start our courtship soon to have time and plan everything._ ” Gil recited.

Harry looked at him in surprise.

“What? The way you look at her is enough to know that you already planned the rest of your life with her.”

“... yes, but you shouldn't say it out loud.” He looked at Gil “Should I tell her it was love at first sight when I saw her insult that rude customer?”

During the photoshoot, he had lost focus when he heard a man scream. When Harry looked, the man was on the ground, his face buried in the asphalt. And at the door of the coffee shop, holding a bear-shaped jar with honey, was an incredible girl, _Uma,_ ordering him never to return to her coffee shop. When the man tried to reply, Uma acted as if she was going to take a step towards him and that was enough for the man to flee. She smiled quite proudly, turned, and looked at him. Just a second. As if to understand what all those people were doing surrounding him while he was standing in the fountain, completely soaked. She smiled and walked into the coffee shop.

And Harry knew that this had been love at first sight.

He played with the edge of his scarf. Harry had never had reason to feel nervous in front of another person. Neither with someone he didn't know. The only thing he knew was her name, the way she seemed to talk to her cell phone all the time, and that she seemed to have all clients as her faithful servants.

“You know…?” Gil commented out loud “What she does with her cell phone is record the lyrics of her songs. She composes.”

Harry looked at him in surprise.

“I asked her.” Gil nodded “Uma didn't go into detail. But apparently, she was a composer of some songs and she was scammed.”

“… It happens everywhere. That isn’t right.” Harry muttered under his breath, that had almost happened to him a few times. People took advantage of new talents.

“So, she's taking a break. She helps there while she thinks about what to do.” Gil explained, “I think Uma plans-”

“Revenge.” A female voice in front of them replied.

Harry turned around and found that she was much more beautiful up close. Even smaller in stature than he imagined but with clever eyes and hair in a French braid that highlighted her perfect face. Because of his instinct, Harry took a step back. Right against the edge of the fountain. So his body began to fall. And he said goodbye to every opportunity with someone like her.

But Uma grabbed his scarf with one hand and his jacket with the other. The grip on his neck tightened, but not too much. The fall stopped and she watched him closely.

Uma was strong.

“It’s not very nice to talk about others behind their back.” She warned him, helping him.

“I…” Harry felt his heart stop “I'm sorry…? I…”

She sharpened her smile.

“Should I be concerned that a handsome model has been staring at my coffee shop for days?” Uma continued.

“I…” Harry shook his head, feeling his cheeks heat up. “I… I wanted to go in.”

“And you forgot how to use a door?”

“He was intimidated by your beauty,” Gil responded, trying to help.

Before Harry could do anything against his friend, he realized that Uma hadn't let go of his scarf and was awfully close. She was still smiling.

“... and presence.” He confessed.

“Good… Besides attractive, you are smart. That’s good.” Uma pulled his scarf close and held him inches away from her face.

She smelled like roasted coffee. Harry was about to sigh over her lips.

“Next time act like the extravagant guy that you obviously are... by sitting in the coffee shop.” Uma exclaimed, “So I can get an idea if I should hit you for looking at me so much or being flattered by what a mess you are.”

And Uma left, moving like the waves of the sea. She went back to the coffee shop and didn't look at him once. Despite having taken his common sense -which was little-, his sanity -which he swore he still had-, and the confirmation that the destiny was real with her.

“So, can we go there?” Gil asked.

Harry nodded, still surprised. She had permitted him to admire her.

“Uma...”

Like a prayer on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi luvs!
> 
> If you are interested, here is the challenge [Descendants Fictober 2020](https://nocturna-iv.tumblr.com/post/629196793182306304/descendants-fictober-2020-well-i-wanted-to). If you want to use it or make a request don't hesitate to let me know through my inbox on Tumblr. Or in the comments below.
> 
> Leave a comment. Light my night.


End file.
